The present invention relates to a pulsating fluid spray device or shower head of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,736, No. 3,568,716 and No. 4,101,075 which issued to applicant. The shower heads disclosed in these patents provide for pulsating the water stream discharge from the shower head and for manually selecting between full pulsation and no pulsation or a continuous water spray. After extensive testing and use of known pulsating shower heads, it has been found desirable to provide for cycling the flow rate through the shower head between a low flow rate and a high flow rate to provide for not only water savings but also for the different sensations of a changing flow rate. When the cycling at the flow rate is used in combination with pulsation, the cycling pulsation between low and high frequency cooperates with the cycling between minimum and maximum flow rate to provide for an improved massaging action which is more desirable than a constant speed pulsation. It has also been found desirable for a pulsating shower head to provide for infinitely adjusting the spray pattern between a tight or concentrated and more penetrating pattern and a wide spray or full pattern which provides for more delicate pulsating action.